


A life in addison apartments

by Angstlord



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Anime girl, Bad Writing, Crack, F/F, Gay, Help, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Murder, Referenced Thanos, Sex Toys, Swearing, Weed, joke story, kind of, sex store
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 05:52:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18088664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angstlord/pseuds/Angstlord
Summary: I don't know. This is a joke.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I made this when I was hanging with my friends and we were talking about Sally face and they found out I write and they dared me to make this and post it. So yeah. I don't know. This also toke two minutes to write on my phone.

“Guys hole fuck!”Larry kicked down the nasty ass door to Todd house where Neil and him were fucking but covered by plants covering their private.   
“Larry knock on the fucking door next time!” Larry looked at Todd.   
“Fuck you put you fucking gross as green shirt on that was bought at forever 21 and come with me you gay ass!” Larry picked up his shirt and yeeted at him. Todd put his clothes and left his gross ass weed house were his parent were probably fucking on his bed but who gave a shit. As they walk out Ash was out there trying to make out with Maple but she was getting bitch slap every time she tried.   
“Get your lesbian ass away from me!” Ash turned at basically yeeted herself at them.  
“ Sup you fuckers. Let's go get Sal!” Ash open the door and walked up to Sal house. Ash kicked in the door as they saw Sal holding a thing behind him   
“The fuck you got? You got a sex toy?” Out of fucking nowhere Travis was behind Sal with Sal shirt on.   
“Sup.” The other stated to scream because the fuck!  
“Travis you gay?!?!” They all scream like a kazoo.  
“If you are gay want to fuck?” They all look at Todd with the weirdest look.   
“Shut the fuck up you horny nerd gay!” Ash said as she bitch slapped him. Larry walked up to Travis and stabbed him with his long ass fucking nose. Travis fell on the floor and vanishes into dust like Thanos fucking snapped him. Sal yeeted himself into Larry arms and they started to make out. Ash and Todd both stole Gizmo and went to get ice cream.


	2. Who knows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made this in between when I was in acting class. I showed my friends and they just were confused why I made another but they love it. Last chapter. Maybe.

Ash and Todd yeeted themself into a shitty ice cream that looked like it had been a crack house before it became a ice cream place.  
“You want some crack?” A shitty look fuck minky mouse said.   
“ Is that why goofy is so goofy?” Ash hit Todd with a shitty mental chair they had in there small ass backpack because fuck logic.   
“Shut the hell up you bitch!” There heard a deep ass mewo and looked down at Gizmo. “The fuck we do with this bitch?!” Ash grabbed the cat and yeeted him at the Asian guy. “Make sushi with him!” Ash then yeeted herself at the ice cream girl and tried to make out with her.   
“Get your lesbian ass away from me!” Ash thought of Maple and started to cry a fucking waterfall. The ice cream place flooded like the motherfucking part of Florida. Ash and Todd grabbed Gizmo and yeeted themselves across town as the police were yeeting with them.   
“Get back here bitch!” They then yeeted Gizmo at the nasty ass police.   
“Fuck the police!” The fuck lady get the nasty cat off her face and Gizmo felt like he found his soul mate. Gizmo-chan felt his cheek blush blush. The neko bitch had some beautiful ass purple cat ear with the most cliche anime hair sticking every. Gizmo-chan went to a kiss but the neko girl turned her head. Gizmo- chan grabbed her face so she was facing him. They were about to kiss but yeeted she yeeted Gizmo nasty ass to the gays who yeeted themselves into a nasty ass sex store that was maybe a weed house but that would not be far from the truth.   
“We lost the motherfuckers!” As they said that they heard a very motherfucking loud ass fucking moan.   
“Red robin?” Todd yelled through the store.   
“Yum!” They heard Sal gay ass yell from the back counter. Todd yeeted himself fast then the fucking flash dick going up. So a orgy happen in the nasty ass sex store that could have aids as Gizmo fucking stole the neko bitch and tried to make out with them when Ash were crying about how she will never get Maple thicc ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Motherfucking end bitches

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I can kind of write. Better story soon. I promise.


End file.
